This application claims the priority of German Application No. 101 02 624.2 filed Jan. 20, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a cartridge having a cartridge case and a projectile. The cartridge case accommodates a propellant primer extending in the direction of the longitudinal cartridge axis. The projectile houses an electrically programmable projectile fuze connected by at least one electric conductor with an electrode disposed at the base of the cartridge case.
A cartridge of the above-outlined type is conventional and is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 41 02 287. In this known arrangement the electric connection between the projectile fuze and the electrode disposed at the base of the propellant primer is maintained by the electrically insulated propellant primer itself as well as an electric cable passing through the propellant powder. It is a disadvantage of such a cartridge that because of the usual handling of the cartridge which involves shaking motions, the powder grains often damage the cable, for example, by friction effect.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cartridge with a programmable projectile fuze which is simple to manufacture and in which damages of the electric conductors between the projectile fuze and the electrode arranged at the cartridge bottom cannot occur either during the introduction of the propellant powder into the cartridge case or as a result of the usual handling of the finished cartridge.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the cartridge includes a cartridge case having a cartridge base; a projectile having a rearward portion received by the cartridge case; a propellant primer disposed in the cartridge case and extending along the longitudinal cartridge axis; an electrically programmable projectile fuze disposed in the projectile; an electrode disposed at the cartridge base; a plug mounted on the propellant primer at a frontal end thereof; a first contact carried by the plug; a first conductor extending in the propellant primer and connecting the first contact with the electrode; a socket, formed on the rearward portion of the projectile, receiving and surrounding the plug; a second contact carried by the socket and being in electric contact with the first contact; and a second conductor extending in the projectile and connecting the second contact with the projectile fuze.
The invention is thus essentially based on the principle to arrange the propellant primer such that it extends to the rear terminus of the projectile and has, on its side facing the projectile, a contact plug surrounded by a socket mounted in the projectile. At least one contact of the plug is connected by a first conductor portion of the timing cable. The first conductor portion passes through the propellant primer and is connected with a preferably annular electrode situated at the cartridge base, in the lower portion of the propellant primer. At least one contact situated in the socket presses against the contact of the plug and is, in turn, connected with the projectile fuze by means of a second conductor portion of the timing cable. The second conductor portion extends within the projectile.
The above-outlined construction ensures that the propellant powder grains do not touch the timing cable and the electric contacts. Also, an inexpensive rearward projectile support at the rear is ensured by the propellant primer.
The invention further has the advantage that during assembly of the cartridge the electric connection between the two conductor portions of the timing cable occurs in a xe2x80x9cself-findingxe2x80x9d manner. For this purpose the contacts are designed such that a contacting occurs in relation to the longitudinal cartridge axis, independently from the momentary angular position. This may be accomplished by designing the contacts of the socket and/or the plug as annular contacts.
The cap-shaped form of the preferably ejectable socket made, for example, of a synthetic material, ensures a free space in the central region of the rear portion of the projectile for accommodating a central light tracer unit. Further, the socket ensures that no propellant powder may gain access between the plug and the tracer unit to thus prevent an ignition of the tracer unit by the propellant powder grains or grain residues.
For connecting the projectile fuze with a plurality of timing cables, a plurality of annular contacts are provided in the cap-shaped socket whose number corresponds to that of the timing cables. In such a case the plug is of stepped configuration, and with each annular contact in the socket a separate step in the plug is associated. The plug steps have different diameters and each is provided with a respective contact. By selecting the axial length of the individual steps, a tolerance compensation in the longitudinal direction between the annular contacts and the plug is ensured in a simple manner.